halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episodes of shows that relate to Halloween
A lot of television shows have episodes that are about Halloween, or relate to Halloween. Shows ''The Addams Family'' Whereas every episode of The Addams Family makes suitable Halloween viewing, two Halloween specials were made: *"Halloween with the Addams Family" (1964) **Remade as an episode of The New Addams Family in 1998 *"Halloween - Addams Style" (1965) ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *"Nightmare in Retroville" ''All Grown Up! *TP+KF" ''The Amazing World of Gumball *"The Halloween" ''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *"Halloween Bash" ''The Angry Beavers'' *"The Day the World Got Really Screwed Up!" (1998) ''A.N.T. Farm'' *"MutANT Farm" *"MutANT Farm 2" ''Arthur'' *"The Fright Stuff" *"Hic or Treat ''As Told by Ginger'' *"I Spy a Witch" ''Austin & Ally'' *Costumes & Courage" ''Baby Looney Tunes'' *"A Mid-Autumn Night's Scream" ''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *"Halloween Bear" - (1999) ''The Big Bang Theory'' *"The Good Guy Fluctuation" - (2011) *"The Holographic Excitation"- (2012) ''Big Time Rush'' *"Big Time Halloween" ''Bottom'' *"Terror" (1995) ''Camp Lazlo'' *"Hallowbeanies" - (2005) ''Castle'' *"Demons" - (2011) Who killed the ghost hunter in the haunted house? Trivia: In this episode, Rick Castle prompts Kate Beckett to say, "I ain't afraid of no ghost", and the theme music from Ghostbusters plays in the background. ''CatDog'' *"CatDogula" (1999) ''Catscratch'' *"Scaredy Cat" ''ChalkZone'' *"Pumpkin Love" ''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *"Operation: T.R.I.C.K.Y." ''Cyberchase'' *"Castleblanca" *"Trick or Treat" *"The Halloween Howl" ''Danny Phantom'' *"Fright Night" ''Doc McStuffins'' *"Boo to You!" / "It's Glow Time!" ''Dora the Explorer'' *"Boo!" *"Dora's Halloween Parade" ''Doug'' *"Doug's Halloween Adventure" *"Doug's Bloody Buddy" ''Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy'' *"Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy's Boo Haw Haw" ''Everybody Hates Chris'' *"Everybody Hates Halloween" ''The Fairly OddParents'' *"Scary Godparents" ''Family Guy'' *"Petergeist" *"Halloween on Spooner Street" ''Fish Hooks'' *"Halloween Haul" ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *"Nightmare on Wilson Way" ''The Garfield Show'' *"Orange and Black" ''Good Luck Charlie'' *"Scary Had a Little Lamb" *"Le Halloween" ''Goosebumps'' *"The Haunted Mask: Part 1" *"The Haunted Mask: Part 2" *"The Cuckoo Clock of Doom" *"The Girl Who Cried Monster" *"Welcome to Camp Nightmare: Part 1" *"Welcome to Camp Nightmare: Part 2" *"The Phantom of the Auditorium" *"Piano Lessons Can Be Murder" *"Return of the Mummy" *"Night of the Living Dummy II" *"Stay Out of the Basement: Part 1" *"Stay Out of the Basement: Part 2" *"My Hariest Adventure" *"It Came from Beneath the Sink" *"Say Cheese and Die" *"A Night in Terror Tower: Part 1" *"A Night in Terror Tower: Part 2" *"The Werewolf of Fever Swamp: Part 1" *"The Werewolf of Fever Swamp: Part 2" *"Be Careful What You Wish For" *"Attack of the Mutant: Part 1" *"Attack of the Mutant: Part 2" *"Bad Hare Day" *"The Headless Ghost" *"Go Eat Worms" *"You Can't Scare Me!" *"Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes" *"Ghost Beach" *"Attack of the Jack O' Lanterns" *"The Haunted Mask II: Part 1" *"The Haunted Mask II: Part 2" *"Let's Get Invisible" *"The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight" *"Monster Blood" *"More Monster Blood" *"Vampire Breath" *"How to Kill a Monster" *"Calling All Creeps" *"Welcome to Dead House: Part 1" *"Welcome to Dead House: Part 2" *"Don't Wake Mummy" *"The Blob that Ate Everyone" *"Night of the Living Dummy III: Part 1" *"Night of the Living Dummy III: Part 2" *"A Shocker on Shock Street" *"My Best Friend Is Invisible" *"The House of No Return" *"Don't Go to Sleep" *"Click" *"An Old Story" *"The Barking Ghost" *"One Day at Horrorland: Part 1" *"One Day at Horrorland: Part 2" *"The Haunted House Game" *"The Perfect School: Part 1" *"The Perfect School: Part 2" *"Werewolf Skin: Part 1" *"Werewolf Skin: Part 2" *"Awsome Ants" *"Bride of the Living Dummy" *"Strained Peas" *"Say Cheese and Die... Again" *"Chillogy: Part 1: Sqeual of Fortune" *"Chillogy: Part 2: Strike Three... Your Doomed" *"Chillogy: Part 3: Escape from Karlsville" *"Teacher's Pet" *"How I Got My Shrunken Head: Part 1" *"How I Got My Shrunken Head: Part 2" *"The Ghost Next Door: Part 1" *"The Ghost Next Door: Part 2" *"Cry of the Cat: Part 1" *"Cry of the Cat: Part 2" *"Deep Trouble: Part 1" *"Deep Trouble: Part 2" ''Gravity Falls'' *"Summerween" ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *"Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween" *"Grim or Gregory?" ''The Haunted'' *"Terror at Maple Dale Farm" *"Lost Souls of the Asylum" *"Curse of the Candle Shoppe" *"Murder at the Black Horse" *"Coven of the Cat" *"The Ghost Box Prophecies" *"Demon House" *"The Possession of Cassie" *"Leave House" *"Lady in White" *"Thump in the Night" *"The Door" *"Leave Now or Die" *"The Bloody Man" *"Demon Attack" *"Horror in the Closet" *"Told to Die" *"The Demonic Seduction" *"Killer from the Grave" *"Dead in the Water" *"Curse of Evil" *"Land of Misery" *"The Touch of Death" *"House of the Rising Dead" *"Invasion of the Poltergeist" ''Hey Arnold! *"Arnold's Halloween" ''iCarly *"iScream on Halloween" *"iHalfoween" ''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *"Fright Fight Night" ''Jessie'' *"The Whining" ''Johnny Test'' *"Johnny Trick or Treat" / "Nightmare on Johnny's Street" ''Kim Possible'' *"October 31st" ''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *"It's the Great Pumpkin, Juniper Lee" ''Lilo and Stitch'' *"Spooky" ''The Middle'' *"Halloween" (2010) *"Halloween II" (2011) *"Halloween III: The Driving" (2012) ''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'' *"Life's a Masquerade" (1993) *"Treat or Treat" (1994) *"Zedd's Monster Mash" (1994) ''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' *Pretty much all the episodes. ''The Munsters'' *All episodes ''NCIS'' *"Witch Hunt" (2006) *"Chimera" (2007) *"Code of Conduct" (2009) ''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *"Halloween" / "Vampires, Werewolves, Ghosts, and Zombies" ''Once Upon a Time'' *"The Doctor" ''PB&J Otter'' *"A Hoohaw Halloween" ''Phineas and Ferb'' *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" (2008) *"The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" (2008) *"That's the Spirit"/"The Curse of Candace" (2011) ''Power Rangers Samurai'' *"Party Monsters" *"Monster Bash" *"Trickster Treat" (2012) ''Power Rangers Turbo'' *"Carlos and the Count" (1997) ''Power Rangers Zeo'' *"It Came from Angel Grove" (1996) ''The Proud Family'' *"A Hero for Halloween" ''Regular Show'' *"Terror Tales of the Park" *"Terror Tales of the Park II" ''Rocket Power'' *"The Night Before" ''Rocko's Modern Life'' *"Sugar-Frosted Frights" ''Rolie Polie Olie'' *"A Spooky Ookie Halloween" ''Rugrats'' *"Candy Bar Creep Show" *"Curse of the Werewuff" ''Scooby-Doo'' *"Ghost Who's Coming to Dinner" *"A Scooby-Doo Halloween" *"The Headless Horseman of Halloween" *"A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle" ''Shake It Up'' *"Beam It Up" ''The Simpsons'' *"Treehouse of Horror" (1990) *"Treehouse of Horror II" (1991) *"Treehouse of Horror III" (1992) *"Treehouse of Horror IV" (1993) *"Treehouse of Horror V" (1994) *"Treehouse of Horror VI" (1995) *"Treehouse of Horror VII" (1996) *"Treehouse of Horror VIII" (1997) *"Treehouse of Horror IX" (1998) *"Treehouse of Horror X" (1999) *"Treehouse of Horror XI" (2000) *"Treehouse of Horror XII" (2001) *"Treehouse of Horror XIII" (2002) *"Treehouse of Horror XIV" (2003) *"Treehouse of Horror XV" (2004) *"Treehouse of Horror XVI" (2005) *"Treehouse of Horror XVII" (2006) *"Treehouse of Horror XVIII" (2007) *"Treehouse of Horror XIX" (2008) *"Treehouse of Horror XX" (2009) *"Treehouse of Horror XXI" (2010) *"Treehouse of Horror XXII" (2011) *"Treehouse of Horror XXIII" (2012) ''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' *"The Uncertainty Principle" - (2008) ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *""Scaredy Pants" - (1999) ''Totally Spies! *"Stuck in Middle Ages With You" *"Halloween" ''T.U.F.F. Puppy *"Happy Howl-o-ween" (2012) ''The Vampire Diaries'' *"Haunted" ''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *"Halloween" ''WordGirl'' *"Tobey's Tricks and Treats" See also *Movies *TV specials External links *Halloween Episode on Television Tropes & Idioms. es:Lista de especiales de Halloween *